The Peak of Disaster
by Keke234
Summary: On the brink of going insane. She doesn't think she can do it . Rated T for dark reasons. Blossom/Brick.


**A/N- Ah…one shots. Their concept is beautiful. Anyway, this ship was my first love and I'd written nothing about them…tragic, yes. Anyway, hi. **

**Just so you know;  
Blossom assumes her love toward Brick is unhealthy. And she's having doubts about running away with him and his brothers as a pose to being unhappy without him and with her family and letting the city down. A bit cliché I know. But ... What will he decision be, if she knows she'll regret it either way. After all, Blossom's duty to her city and family is very important to her. But so is Brick. **

* * *

There are no exceptions. Lies were bad. They distinguished everything about anyone. It was just act, which would go horribly wrong and slick your insides with pain and disgust. Mildly, it hurt. It's what Blossom would say. It's what she should say. It was a rule that should shield her morals. There shouldn't be any doubt about it.

The truth should guide her conscience. It did guide her conscience, but instead of freedom and enlightenment, she got sick.

Sick, like she should at the thought of him touching her, kissing her, or lying above anything else. She shouldn't be seeing fake images of him in her English lesson.

At least her reflection did not lie, not now. At first sight, you saw the well-known heroin, pretty, intelligent…happy. But she didn't wear a fake smile now. Her face was pale and slightly green from spewing her lunch out in the girls' bathroom. She noted that she didn't match her usual description now, and couldn't muster even a slight grin.

How did the reporter manage this? The reporter that interviewed her and her sister the previous week had beamed all through it, without faltering once. She even laughed a little. It was hardly noticeable. Except, Blossom did notice and it seemed even harder to forge delight, or express amusement after she did.

Just like that boy she walked passed on the sidewalk on her way to that small bakery she loved so much. He shoved passed her on the sidewalk. As their shoulders brushed he apologized. But not because he truly was sorry, perhaps because it was polite, or because he needed to vent out in anger and did it in the smallest way possible, before realizing it was wrong - but not feeling guilty. Not really anyway.

God… did everyone just lie?

Blossom saw the tears well in her eyes. She watched them tumble down her cheeks before bowing her head, unable to look at the crumbling mess she'd become. Instead she eyed the faucet, and the water running out of it, scraping the surface of her palms, and brought it up to face. The water felt as if it might freeze against her face, so cold she let go and it splattered inside the basin, down the drain.

It didn't help much. Now the red circle around her eyes told that she was crying and small splashes of water landed on her blazer, next to the school emblem.

What if Brick were good and there was some sort of plan for him? She wouldn't have to run away with him. But, at the same time she didn't want to stay. Townsville was all she knew as well. Brick was going to leave, anyway. He'd come back, but ... but what if Blossom had moved on? Gotten a family and was almost as happy as she should.

It would be nice, but would she be happy? _Really_ happy?

She might be in some people's eyes. Blossom sniffed, still avoiding her reflection. Not really though. If Brick could stay, he would.

She knew that. He didn't have a choice. He said so.

He'd said how he would do anything for her. He begged her to leave with him. He told her how Him wouldn't control him and his brothers anymore and how he would leave now before Boomer gets tortured to death. It wasn't even only Boomer; Butch was going insane. Brick was better at hiding it.

Him could make the Rowdyruff boys feel immense pain, enough to kill them, because he re-created them, he has a bond to them now.

Blossom wondered what kind of pain. Brick had tried to explain it to her, but she couldn't grasp the concept. Was it the same kind of pain as knowing you're leaving your loved ones and everything you know behind? Was it the kind of pain she was feeling?

Before realizing she had no hall pass (having run through to the bathroom urgently, without second thought) Blossom walked through the school halls. To the library, the wonderful young woman who worked as the school's librarian smiled at Blossom and asked why she was there during class.

"I'm just picking up a textbook for my AP English teacher; Mr. Morgan." Blossom explained and waved back, but hardly grinned back and headed for the philosophy section, but her walk turned into a slight jog until running between two shelves and heaving. Right beside her was Brick, wearing the proper school uniform, his shirt slightly un-tucked and his smile was genuine.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek. The cool air conditioning of the library blew on her cheek and Brick was gone, with the acceptance that the imaginative image came with.

Along with the fantasy, Blossom flew out of the window the only hidden window in the library.

* * *

The Rowdyruff Boys' apartment was shabby, not necessarily dirty, but unkempt nonetheless.

Blossom walked in without knocking.

Boomer laying on his back on the kitchen counter, concentrating on the ceiling. He often did such things and Blossom caught him regularly. And like all those other times, he didn't even flinch at her sudden presence or greet. All those other times she didn't say anything and proceeded to Brick's room.

After dumping her blazer her blazer on the sofa Blossom walked to the counter and gently lowered herself on the bar stool next to his head, afraid take him out of his stupor as he might just flip out and scream.

Boomer looked as if he were in a coma with his eyes opened, his blonde hair flailing around his eyes, blue eyes washed over with an out-of-this-world look. So peaceful.

Only one loose hair hovered across his glazed sapphires; which annoyed Blossom. She lifted her hand and removed the strand by brushing it away.

Blossom watched Boomer's hypnotised state break and shatter into pieces when he looked at her and started to bawl. The salty substance leaked from his hurt-displayed eyes as his body began quake.

Blossom quickly sat herself on the counter and pillowed Boomers head on her thigh. He shivered when her petite finger laced in his hair, and was softly rubbing his arm.

"It's okay." Blossom whispered reassuringly. Boomer turned into her stomach and continued to cry; in taking rough breaths at a time.

Blossom continued her ministrations; her hands now on his back, rubbing in circular motions. The he stopped shivering.

"Was it Him?" She asked quietly. Blossom almost regretted asking the question when Boomer quivered slightly again, before nodding into her shirt.

"How does He ... How does He hurt you?" Blossom asked, feeling a bit more confident for not shattering him.

Boomer sat up instantly. His tear-stained face extremely pale. He very much looked like he'd rather weep into her shirt than share his overly experienced pain with her. Twice he opened his mouth then shut it instantly again.

"It's like ... her gets in your head and crushes your happiness." Boomer finally said. His voice croaked unpleasantly. "But you feel it physically. And it's like he breaks you limb from limb ... and ... He - he laughs. He makes me see things-" he breath hitched and another tear traveled across his left cheek.

Blossom wiped the tear. Her hand slid to his neck and she gave him a look. Boomer look back at her, willing her not to ask what 'things' he saw. So she didn't.

"Brick's not here." Boomer said instead. Hopping off the counter and leaving her for his room. Glad that after tonight it ended. But disgusted, that his brother's girlfriend's touch was still burned his skin even after she'd shut the door.

* * *

The duffel bag had only the essentials. Blossom had checked thrice to see the correct amount of socks and all of her toiletries.

"Where are you going?" The way Buttercup asked, it was more of an accusation than a question, loud enough to make Blossom jump and heave shakily over the bag.

"Just the gym," Blossom stated, it seemed believable, but Buttercup raised an eyebrow at the overly packed duffel. "I need to shower there." She added.

"Why'd you leave school so early?"

"I didn't feel well."

Buttercup shrugged and walked toward the bathroom door.

"Wait!" Blossom called out and flew directly at Buttercup, almost knocking her over while crushing her bones in a very tight hug.

"Goodnight Buttercup. Tell Bubbles and Professor I've gone." Perhaps Buttercup should be worried that her sister didn't say "gone out" or interpret that she would return, Blossom almost hoped she would get caught. But she didn't.

"I love you." Blossom whispered before rushing out of the window, grabbing her duffel on the way.

* * *

The cool spring air embraced Blossom before she all too soon saw the sign that quite brightly told people leaving, to come back. Next to it floated Brick, also holding a duffel bag.

He grinned slightly at the sight of her and embraced her tightly. Blossom gripped the sides of his head and pulled him closer. This Brick was real. His taste was real.

"It'll be okay," He whispered when they parted. Blossom almost doubted it. Then noticed Boomer and Butch waiting a little more outside the gates.

"Wonderful reunion, really, this PDA has touched me enough to build an orphanage. But like to leave this fucked up city now please." Butch called. Boomer said nothing.

"Maybe we should build an orphanage." Blossom supplied when they began to fly away. If only, to help somewhere else and get the familiar feeling of doing deed.


End file.
